


New Tricks

by EradiKate



Series: Watchful Eyes [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, everyone likes a bit with a dog, pets with dumb names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/pseuds/EradiKate
Summary: Post-Trespasser, a snapshot of Cullen and Katrin's life together.





	New Tricks

Once, Cullen would have thought that the scene before him was a dream, something serene and out of someone else’s life, precarious, soon to be riddled by lyrium madness.  Even now, it seemed hard to believe. Taking a deep breath, he reassured himself that this was his home, his wife, his dog.

 

The fire crackled merrily, casting a flickering glow over the room.  His wife knelt on the dreadful bear pelt rug she had insisted they keep (the Iron Bull had given it to them as a wedding present, much to Dorian’s amusement).  Her hair tumbled down her back, obscuring the plain dress she favored when at home, though he considered her no less lovely for its simplicity. He glanced at her work table--yes, there was her hat and basket, full of late clippings from her garden.

 

Katrin held out her hand, laughter bubbling just beneath the surface of her words.  “Give me your paw, Ser. Shake like a good soldier.” However, the great Mabari only sniffed at her fingers.  “Your paw, Barks!”

 

Ser Barkley sneezed, then launched himself forward to lick her face.  The mirth she had been trying to hold back burst forth. “Oh, Barks, what shall I tell Cullen?  He already thinks I spoil you rotten, and now he’ll laugh because I can’t teach you a simple trick!  Now then, let’s try again. Sit!”

 

The big dog obeyed promptly, mouth open and tongue lolling out, the picture of canine contentment.  Katrin took a moment to scratch behind his ear. “That’s right, you’re a good dog. Now shake!”

 

Ser Barkley cocked his head to the side, then hesitantly lifted his left paw.  Katrin seized it quickly. “Well done, Barks! That’s how we shake.” Her laughter rang brightly, and the Mabari barked, obviously pleased with how he’d impressed his mistress.

 

“I told you he was clever,” Cullen said, alerting Katrin and Ser Barkley to his presence.  “In no time at all we’ll have him patrolling.”

 

“Cullen!”  She turned over her shoulder to look at him, her laugh uncomplicated and infectious.  “How long have you been watching?”

 

“Only a minute or two, dearest.”  He crossed the room and took her hand to help her up, while Ser Barkley nosed at his hip, clearly hoping for a treat.  “None of that, Barks. I suspect my lovely wife fed you and gave you part of her lunch besides.”

 

The dog’s head drooped, although his stump of a tail continued wagging joyously.  Cullen patted his head and leaned down to kiss Katrin’s cheek.

 

“Maker, Cullen, not now!”  Katrin crimsoned and pulled away.  “Barks just slobbered all over my face.”

 

Catching his wife by her waist, Cullen took a fold of his mantle and wiped off her cheek.  “I don’t mind if the good Ser Barkley doesn’t.” The dog barked once. “See that, he won’t be jealous.  I think he loves you just as much as I do.”

 

“Darling,” Katrin murmured, standing on tiptoe to kiss him, “that might make me the luckiest woman in Thedas.”


End file.
